marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Mission: Incredible
| image = Mission Incredible.jpg | date = November 23, 1997 | ep_num = 21 | writer = Meg McLaughlin | director = | guest = | prev = The Lost Village }} :For the similarly titled episode see . General Ross awakens from a coma possessed by a dark being. Meanwhile, Bruce Banner, Grey Hulk, She-Hulk, and Betty Ross must sneak into a S.H.I.E.L.D. base to find out what is really going on. (Series Finale) Story While Betty Ross is visiting her comatose father, General Ross, in the hospital, a nurse who is infected by some parasitic organism transfers the parasite to the general. He wakes and follows Betty until it corners her. Betty, not knowing it is not her father, is happy to see her father awake and healthy. She allows her father to get close. Once she realizes that it's not really her dad she calls Bruce Banner for help but is too late. Betty convinces Banner to break into Seabase to stop a new weapon using waves that Gabriel Jones and S.H.I.E.L.D. are testing. Banner, Betty, and She-Hulk then come up with a plan to break into Seabase and stop the weapon. They take a small submarine to the underwater Seabase and get inside. Once inside they split up to handle different roles. Banner lowers him self on a rope to get to lower levels but the rope snaps and scares Banner. In his mind, Green Hulk and Grey Hulk are fighting to see which one Banner will become and Grey Hulk prevails. Grey Hulk, She-Hulk, and Betty then meet up and get caught by Gabriel and S.H.I.E.L.D. It is revealed that Betty is infected by the parasite. It jumps from Betty to Grey Hulk. Grey Hulk then forces Gabriel, S.H.I.E.L.D., and She-Hulk into escape pods and ejects them all out of the base leaving just him and Betty. Grey Hulk, infected by the parasite, takes control of the base and tries to use the weapon to cause destruction. While being kicked out of the base, Gabriel reveals to She-Hulk that the parasite is actually Diana, a double agent that used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. She was hurt in an accident after trying to steal some organism that could attach itself to other organisms and became a mutated form of the organism herself and now wants revenge. While Grey Hulk runs the base, the power core gets overloaded and is about to explode angering Grey Hulk so much that his body forces the parasite out of him and he turning him into Green Hulk. Betty escapes while She-hulk and Hulk push the entire base down a deep underwater canyon so it explodes deep down to minimize any destruction. Gabriel then thanks all of them for saving the day and General Ross shows up awake and healthy and even refers to Banner as his future son-in-law. Quotes "No! I need a body to live!" :-'Hybrid' "I woke up! How's my little girl?" :-'General Ross' Trivia Goofs *When holding Betty's arms Bruce didn't feel that her body was cold, even though she was already being possessed by Hybrid. *After Grey Hulk changes into Green Hulk, his clothes are torn on the right side, despite not being torn when Hybrid was being forced out of his body. When Hulk swims out of submarine, his clothes are intact. When he and She-Hulk swim on dolphins, his clothes are torn on the right side again. Continuity *Only appearance of Gabriel Jones in season two. *General Ross wakes up from coma after being put into it in . Background Reception "Stu" of Marvel Animation Age claimed that this episode is another example of corruption by censors. External Links *Marvel *Marvel Animation Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database *Hulk Wiki Category:The Incredible Hulk Episodes Category:Series Finale Category:Season Finale